Automated material handling systems are used in semiconductor fabrication facility to carry out automated functions more efficiently, consistently, and safely than can be done via manual means. Lots are transferred by the automated material handling systems to different process stages, and thus the lots are able to be automatically processed by different tools. Thus, AMHSs have been widely used in the semiconductor fabrication.